


am i enough?

by sailorfaerie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gender Neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorfaerie/pseuds/sailorfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Reader has doubts about continuing their travels with the Strawhats after they rescued Reader and kept their promise to bring Reader back to their home island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	am i enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic before watching episode 384 (which is after Brook becomes a member and is unsure of his place in the crew) and the plot line is very similar, lol! Brook even asks "am I really good enough?" and I thought it was rather funny how similar that episode and this fic are.

“Come with me,” Zoro’s voice was stern; his eyes bore into yours with an intensity that made you fidget under his gaze. The swordsman sat straight up, crossed-legged, and arms crossed against his bandaged chest. The two of you were sitting underneath a tree secluded from the nearby bustling village where you lived.

You sat across from him with your knees pulled to your chest in a hug and your chin resting on the top of your arms. “You can’t just invite random people onto your captain’s ship, y’know,” you gave him a small, almost sad, smile. As much as you wanted to join him and the Strawhats on their sea voyage, you knew that you couldn’t.  

His eyes narrowed almost as if you’ve insulted him. “You’re not random,” he replied harshly, recalling the long months you’ve spent sailing the seas together. Somewhere along the way of your travels the two of you found comfort in each other, despite being nearly polar opposites, and became very close. “Luffy and the others want you to be our nakama,” he let out a small sigh, “I just wanted to be the one to ask you myself.”

You all had met by fate placing the pirate ship you were held hostage on in front of the Thousand Sunny. The crew who had captured you attempted to raid the Strawhats without realizing what they were up against; you took the chance and asked them for help in escaping and bringing you back to your home island when they were defeated. Upon arriving home, you learned that your capture was a premeditated plan by your father, who had secretly sold you off for a quick buck to feed his alcoholism and gambling addiction.

Heartbroken, you felt as if you didn’t have anywhere to go back to; you definitely couldn’t go back home to live with that despicable man. Zoro and the others were apparent in the way they felt about the situation, but as you recollected the countless times you had gotten in the way and had to be saved (mainly by Zoro, who was all too willing to risk his life for you) you came to the conclusion that you weren’t good enough to be a Strawhat Pirate.

“I…I can’t,” your voice was almost a whisper to keep it from cracking. You buried your head in your arms, hiding your face from Zoro. The thought of them leaving the island made your heart drop and you were already feeling lonely. You wanted to, but it wouldn’t be good for anyone if you stayed.

Zoro maintained his composure, but his voice gave away his disappointment disguised in irritation. He took in a sharp breath and spoke, “And why can’t you?”

You were silent for what seemed like ages, but Zoro waited patiently for your response despite his growing anxiety.

“I’m deadweight, Zoro,” you finally mumbled a reply. “Why would the great Strawhat Pirates need someone as useless as me in their crew?” The words stung, but you were trying to convince Zoro – and perhaps yourself – that they’d be better off without you.

Zoro opened his mouth to say something, but you spoke again.

“How many times have you gotten hurt because of me? I’ll just get in the way, y’know. I’ve already caused enough trouble for you guys,” you tried your best to stifle a sniffle. “I really have no appeal,” you let out a dry laugh that quickly turned into quiet sobbing. In an instant, the feelings of doubt and low self-worth that has been eating at you for so long poured out. 

You were glad that your face was hidden so Zoro didn’t have to witness the mess you’ve suddenly become. You were unexpectedly met with the weight of a gentle palm on the back of your head to sooth the crying that you tried so hard to hide.

“Look at me,” Zoro coaxed your head up, but you were persistent in hiding your unpleasant crying face from him. When you wouldn’t budge, he scooted closer to envelope your body in a hug with you sitting in between his legs. He placed a soft kiss on your head as his hands stroked your back comfortingly. “Please?” His voice was shaky as if he didn’t know how to handle a crying person, but sincere - a rarity in his case.

You gave into his gentle plea, but only revealed your red, glistening eyes. A small smirk crawled onto his lips and he leaned down again to place another soft kiss on your forehead before resting his own on yours.

“No one thinks you’re useless,” he began to speak and you could already feel fresh tears starting to brim your eyes. “You’re smart and strategic; you’ve saved us plenty of times with your clever plans and extensive knowledge about literally everything. We have a shortage of geniuses on the ship, if you couldn’t tell,” he hoped to make you laugh even just a little – and he did.

A small chuckle emanated from your covered mouth and it was enough to make Zoro smile in response. He pulled back to look at you and the two of you found yourselves in a comfortable silence, though you still writhed under his gaze.

“I’d save you a million times if I had to,” he said suddenly. You could tell that he was shy; his eyes averted your own and his face was beginning turn a deep red. Your heart’s pace quickened and you felt heat rise to your own cheeks. He placed his forehead on yours again and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. “I…I’m…in love with you,” his voice was a nervous whisper and his awfully red face gave away his extreme embarrassment.

You pulled away from him, revealing the rest of your tear stained face; you were too surprised to care about the mess you looked like at this point. His words gave you a shock, rendering you speechless as you just stared absentmindedly taking it all in.

“W-What?!” He exclaimed when you didn’t respond quickly enough, his embarrassment coming in hot. “Stop looking at me like that,” he grumbled under his breath as he turned his head to hide his face.

You snapped out of your shock and chuckled. A few tears escaped your eyes and you wiped them away. “Nothing, I just never thought I’d live to see the day that Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro tells me he’s in love with me,” you choked back a little sob, “because I’m in love with him, too.”

Immediately reacting to your reply, Zoro pulled you into his strong arms for an embrace and you returned the action without a second thought. As if they had a mind of their own, your tears fell freely as you clung onto Zoro. You sobbed quietly into the crook of his neck as he held you as close as he possibly could. 

“Idiot, I’m not a pirate hunter anymore,” he said with a mixture of annoyance and relief that you didn’t reject him. “Stop crying, crybaby.”

You laughed through sobs, happy to hear those words come from him. Knowing the Strawhats didn’t find you completely useless and that this moss-headed swordsman loved you made it extremely difficult for you to contain all your emotions. When your crying reduced to sniffles, the two of you drew back enough to look at each other. With a small smile, Zoro ran his thumb across your cheek to rid it of its tears.

“Is it really okay for me to come? I still think I’d be troublesome…”

“JUST COME ALREADY!”

The both of you were startled by a loud, booming voice coming from behind nearby bushes. There was rustling and you spotted a yellow straw hat in between the leaves, as well a less-than-discretely hidden cyborg, shushing an overly impatient and quite excited captain.

Zoro quickly stood up, his face reddening again, both in anger and embarrassment. He pointed an accusing finger to the culprits behind the bushes. “OI! I TOLD YOU GUYS TO LEAVE US ALONE!” He shouted hotly, making you laugh. Your sobbing stopped and you wiped your face free of any remaining tears; you didn’t want your nakama seeing you like this.

“Ah, we were caught,” Robin stood up with a small smile and a shrug.

One by one, each memeber of the Strawhat Pirates popped up from behind the bushes running towards you and Zoro. Chopper and Nami were approaching quickly, tears in their eyes as they tackled you into a tight hug. You immediately returned the gesture, laughing as they assured you that you weren’t troublesome and how much they would miss you if you were gone. Zoro became increasingly annoyed when everyone teased him, wondering how such a brutish swordsman could be so gentle and romantic. Everyone surrounded you two and reassured you of your place in the Strawhat Pirate crew, making your previously unsettled heart soar.

“Thank you, everyone,” your eyes met Luffy’s and he grinned his big, toothy grin. You have never been happier to be so accepted by a group of amazing and encouraging people in your life. Everyone gave you heartfelt smiles and you could feel yourself wanting to cry again because of how elated you were at that very moment.

“Let’s go!” The captain finally exclaimed in the midst of all the commotion and everyone followed suit, eagerly heading towards the Thousand Sunny to prepare for their next voyage.

Zoro extended his hand to help you up and you happily accepted. He pulled you up with ease, snaking his arms around your waist and pulling you in closer. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tiptoed, gently pulling him down as you leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips. You drew back with a smile, his expression stoic at the loss of contact.

“Thank you, Zoro,” you said softly and he smirked. He leaned in for another kiss, but you quickly escaped his grip before it was too late and pulled him by the hand to catch up with the others. “Sorry, but our nakama are waiting!”

“Why you little…” His tone was annoyed, but you knew that he was just as happy as you were. He let you drag him all the way to the ship, the both of you excited for the new adventures to come with you as an official Strawhat Pirate. The empty void you felt in your heart for so long was filled with all the right things and you couldn’t thank fate enough for putting you and Zoro on the same path.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally started watching OP and I've been itching to write something, so here it is! I hope you all enjoyed my first One Piece fic ever, lol. Thanks for reading~


End file.
